1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, for example, an ink jet type printer and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer that performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink from a liquid ejecting head to a target such as a paper sheet is known. In such a printer, in order to supply the ink continuously and stably to the liquid ejecting head when performing a relatively large amount of printing, a configuration in which the ink is supplied from an ink tank (liquid storage section) of which a storage capacity of the ink is relatively large to the liquid ejecting head through an ink supply tube is proposed (for example, see Chinese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. CN 2825289Y).
In the printer having such a configuration, the liquid ejecting head is mounted on a carriage provided in a body housing (case) reciprocally with respect to the paper sheet in a main scanning direction. Then, the ink supply tube (liquid supply tube) extending from the ink tank disposed on a side surface of the body housing is inserted into a moving region of the carriage through an opening section on an upper side of the body housing and is connected to the liquid ejecting head mounted on the carriage.
However, in the printer described above, when replenishing the ink in the ink tank, usually, in order to fill the ink from a filling port of the ink provided in the ink tank, in consideration of workability for a user to fill the ink from the filling port, there is a problem that arrangement of the ink tank is limited.
Moreover, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet type printer and is generally common in a recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting the liquid stored in the liquid storage section into which the liquid is directly filled from the filling port from the liquid ejecting head.